Hello Again
by wingedartist
Summary: the Doctor's TARDIS takes him to Hogwarts, Where he finds none other than Rose Tyler, his lost companion. Rose is a student at Hogwarts, and doesn't remember who the Doctor is. I stink at Summaries, Sorry! I sware the story is better than the summary. slight Doomsday spoilers. kind of. Rose/Doctor. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked up from the book she was reading, and out the window. Her stomach did a double flip as she caught sight of the looming towers. Hogwarts Castle. The words floated in her head like birds, lifting her dreary demeanor. Hogwarts was the dream of every child ever born to a wizarding family. And she, Rose Tyler, was going to be a student there. At HOGWARTS. The most well know witchcraft and Wizarding School. The education place of HARRY POTTER. The biggest adventure of her life was about to start.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "excuse me, is that seat taken?" It was a man with messy brown hair. His eyes were brown, but more than that, they seemed old, like he had lived hundreds of years. No, thousands. But he didn't look a day over 40. "Thank you!" He said brightly, not giving her a chance to respond, "Train was packed! Can you believe are going to Hogwarts? I mean, WOW, it's just… Amazing! I'm the new astrology teacher, by the way! I was sitting in Barcelona, the planet, mind you, eating a banana, they are delicious, don't you agree? Anyways, I got this letter, asking me to be the new professor here. So I was like, 'Alonsy!' And I went home at once! I'm Professor Smith by the way, and you are?" He looked at her, and his jaw dropped, "well I never! Rose Tyler, what a surprise! But how did you get here? The void was closed! I know that because we closed it, together! Remember?" He paused to take a breath "the void must've opened again! But why? For whom? Better not be those Dalecks again. I've already annihilated their race quite a few times, and I will do it again!" He was pacing around the carriage "this is bad. Bad, bad, bad!" He sat down next to her "nice to see you by the way!" He hugged her, "oh, but you have changed! Not a smudge of makeup on your face! I remember when you used to wear that black stuff around your eyes and lip gloss. Loads! Remember that, Rose? We had so much fun!" He grinned at her.

She decided it was a good time to point out a very important fact, "I don't know you" she drawled in her cockney accent.

He frowned at her, then fell over laughing "good old Rose, you've always enjoyed a good joke! Remember that time when I pretended I was drunk? You really did sound like your mum, by the way, I could've sworn you were Jackie herself! Wow, this is neat, fantastic, even!" He continued smiling. Then he stopped "you are joking, right?" He took out a small, silver object and scanned her with it. It made a quiet buzzing noise. He stopped buzzing her and sat in silence for a while.

Eventually, guilt and curiosity got the best of her, "look, I don't know what I did, and I'm sorry for whatever it was."

The professor shook his head "it's not your fault, someone stole your memory, and you can't do anything about it." He looked at her "just forget about this, okay?" He smiled a bit "but we can still be friends, right?" The professor looked at her with his big brown eyes "pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

Rose laughed, "all right."

Professor Smith grinned his grin, "friends, then?" He stuck out his hand.

Rose shook it.

When the train screeched to a stop, Rose and Professor Smith left their carriage and entered the throng of teachers and students, all rushing towards the doors. Rose spotted a few seventh years that looked like her, confused and nervous. She new how they felt, most of these student had know each other forever, and just this year, Hogwarts was allowing new students to be older than eleven, like Rose. She was seventeen. She hopped off the train, followed in close pursuit by Professor Smith. they wrestled their way through the crowds of reuniting teenagers. Rose heard a loud voice bellowing "new people over here please, come on over here!"

Professor Smith nodded "that would be you, I believe!" he smiled "see you at the castle!"

Rose took a deep breath, "Yeah, nice meeting you Professor Smith!" she said and turned to walk towards the boats

"oh, and Rose?"

"yeah?"

"call me John!"

Rose smiled "Okay then..." she whispered to herself


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah-ha!" The hat hollered as soon as it was placed on ahead "it's you, is it?" It coughed "Rose Tyler?" Rose nodded her consent "welcome to HOGWARTS!" It Cried. "Oh, but aren't you a bit old?"

Rose frowned, "I'm 17"

The hat frowned "funny, your brain is 19! And hardly any Lanning left for you! You have experienced so much magic already! Why! Professor Smith, you're an alien?!"

The professor looked up from the staff table and grimaced, "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about!"

The hat nodded "no, of course not, ridiculous! Why would an alien come to Hogwarts? I'm getting too old…hmmm… What house to put you in? Housey-housey–house. Let's see, clever yes clever but loyal, OH! The very loyal, and brave as well!" Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindoor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindoor… umm… RAVENCLAW! Yes, RAVENCLAW!"

Rose hurried away from the stool, but turned around when she heard a loud whoop from the staff table. She grinned at Professor Smith as he pointed to himself, 'my house' he mouthed. She shot him to thumbs up.

A few teenagers scooted over on the bench, so to make room for Rose. One of them, a girl with silky, raven hair shot her shy smile. Rose answered her smile with the grin that she hoped was in a grimace.

"How do you know him?" The girl asked

"Who?"

"The new professor, how do you know him?" The girl clarified.

"Oh, I just met Professor Smith on the train." Rose replied, " He seems nice, slightly strange, but nice all the same."

The girl laughed "I ran into him in the hall, he offered me a Jelly Baby. I asked him how to Jelly Baby was and he looked at me like I was some kind of idiot!" She frowned "do you know what a Jelly Baby is?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't believe I do!"

Dessert was soon upon the tables, and Rose was about to tuck into an ice cream, when she heard a voice behind her, "Hullo Rose!" She nearly flew out of her seat, but relaxed at the site of Professor Smith "Ooh, Jelly Babies!" He exclaimed at the side of the ball of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Rose winced as he picked a suspiciously gray bean from the bowl. He turned the black haired girl "this is a jelly baby, Miss Chang!" He informed her, and popped the bean into his mouth, "oh, dithguthting!" He spit the half chewed bean out, "Ew, ah, ew, what kind of Jelly Baby was that? Oh, gross!" He turned to the girl "Miss Chang, are you trying to poison me?!"

The girl shook her head, "Professor, that was a pepper flavor Bertie Bott's every flavor bean."

He frowned, "well, it wasn't a very nice surprise! Ooh! This one looks good!", He plucked a yellow bean from the pile.

Rose gasped, "Professor Smith, that's-"Rose

he smiled, "mm! Banana! I love bananas! Brilliant, bananas are!" he looked at her "and don't you agree, Rose?"

_" Rose Tyler…" The man started, and then disappeared._

_She was crying, she knew what he would've said, but the words coming out of his mouth would've meant a fortune._

_"Doctor!" She cried (for that was the strange man's name) "Doctor, come back!" She screamed over the howling wind, "Doctor, I love you!" She sobbed into empty air "Doctor!"_

_He wasn't coming back, she knew that, she collapsed onto the ground, barely feeling her mother wrap her arms around her and carry her back to the car**.**_

Rose sat straight up in her fourposter bed. She wasn't a Bad Wolf Bay, she was in her dorm in Ravenclaw tower, at Hogwarts, in England, in Europe, on earth, in the Milky Way galaxy, in the dimension she was born in. And Professor Smith was not a time traveling alien with two hearts named to the Doctor. He was professor John Smith, a human astrology teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Not the Doctor.

But the blue box! The magical TARDIS! That traveled through time and space! To different dimensions! How she wished it was more than a dream, she wish that it was her life "Rose Tyler!" She reprimanded herself "you have a wonderful life, your Hogwarts, for goodness sakes, don't go wishing for a different life!" She sighed, and turned over on her side, there is no way she is going back to bed, ever. She walks towards the window and pressed her nose against the glass, her breath clouded the cool surface, and she wiped the condensation away with her sleeve. Surveying the grounds laid out before the Castle, she noticed something that caught her attention. The blue box. The TARDIS. But that was impossible! The TARDIS was fiction, made up by her mind, it wasn't real! She slipped into her dressing gown and slippers, and made her way down to the common room. She slipped through the entrance and into the twisting hallways of the castle. Her slippered feet padded down staircase after staircase, until she reached the castle doors. With a deep breath, she pushed them open.

It was still there, glowing in the moonlight, as blue as it was five minutes ago. It sat there silent like guarding the castle. Or her. She took the thought off, tempting as it was, it wouldn't do to get her hopes up. She broke into a run this as an questions received her head, why was it there? Was it real? Was HE real?

She finally reached the TARDIS, reached out, and opened the door…

**A/N: Cliffie! Mwahahahahahahaha! I know dukekitty, you hate me.(PS, did you cry of the doomsday bit? I cried writing it). As BlazingFang says, if I owned Doctor who are Harry Potter, would I be writing this? I think not. Writing chapter 3 now! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Five seconds. That was all the time it took for Rose Tyler's life to change. Five seconds of looking into the TARDIS for every memory and thought to be questioned.

It was real. The TARDIS was real, and it was _bigger on the inside. _She couldn't help but let out a giggle of joy. She cautiously stepped inside, as if one wrong move and it would explode. Rose let out the breath she had been holding. "Hello?" she called, "anyone here?" no response, "Doctor?" she asked the empty space. "Guess it's just you and me, TARDIS"

Rose walked around the console. It looked the same as it had in her dream, buttons and all. She stumbled over something and found a brown photo album on the floor. Curious, she flipped it over. The words on the cover startled her into dropping the book. _**Rose Tyler**_ was neatly scrawled in the middle, smudged, as if the person writing it had been crying. She flipped to the first picture, a photograph of a leather-clad man with huge ears and herself. _Rose and I _the caption read. She turned the page to a picture of her holding a strange silver device with a blue light, and grinning maniacally. The caption read **"**_**Note to self: do not EVER, under any circumstances, allow Rose near the Sonic."**_ Scripted underneath that, in what Rose recognized as her own handwriting, was: _**"unless she says please!"**_

Picture after picture, Rose looked at page after page. The end of the album came quickly. Instead of a picture the last page contained three words:

_**I love you**_

She took a sharp breath and slammed the book shut. She left the TARDIS in a hurry, letting the doors slam shut behind her. Her heart was thudding out of her chest. _Ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum_. She could hear it. Her feet hit the moist, cold grass one at a time as she ran to the castle, not turning back. Soon, she was running across cold stone floors.

It was hours since she had discovered the emotional message in the back of the photo album, but the tears were still streaming down her face. She was not crying for herself, but for the man who loved someone who had no recollection of who he was. The Doctor. He was so lonely, with no one to travel with. He was alone. She had left him alone. She, Rose Tyler- NO! It was not her fault. She had never met him. She wasn't the reason he was broken. She couldn't be.

**Sorry about the very short chapter. I had this very long, inside-jokey-bit, but not one of you would have understood it. It was funny to me, Dukekitty, and Blazingfang. Not a single one of you. So, yeah, please forgive the size of the chapter. And…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**-wingedartist**


End file.
